


moments like this (with you)

by 00zens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bed making???? WHAT DO I TAG HELP, mentioned jeno and jaemin, rensung nation this one’s for you!!!!, they’re in love. that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: “Who let you get your own room again?” Renjun chuckled, eyes rolling at the sight of Jisung’s dramatic act. Jisung sat up, turning to face his phone and frowning. “I’m old enough to have my own room! No one ever taught me how to make my bed, I always got Jaemin to do it for me.”orIn which Renjun comes to Jisung’s room after the latter incessantly begs him to help him make his own bed, and the night ends with the two dozing off in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	moments like this (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic was a lot of fun to write— purely inspired by me complaining about how making my bed is too much work. i decided to turn it into a fic thinking maybe jisung could be in the same boat.
> 
> the title is lyrics from with you by superm :] enjoy!

“Jun, I’m too heavy. How am I supposed to get it over the edge if i’m on the bed?!” Jisung groaned frustratedly. From the other end of the facetime call, Renjun giggled at his boyfriend’s whining. “Baby, you didn’t even try. You’re just sitting there pouting.”

Jisung sighed before standing on his knees, holding his new dark blue fitted bedsheet in his two hands. He yanked on the fabric harshly— a failed attempt at getting it to cover the last corner of his mattress. He let out a loud whine, body falling back to land on his still unmade bed.

“Who let you get your own room again?” Renjun chuckled, eyes rolling at the sight of Jisung’s dramatic act. Jisung sat up, turning to face his phone and frowning. “I’m old enough to have my own room! No one ever taught me how to make my bed, I always got Jaemin to do it for me.”

Thinking for a second, Renjun bidded Jisung a quick goodbye before hanging up. Jisung scoffed before taking his phone in his hands and texting the boy.

“ _okay, rude._ ”

“ _you’re just leaving me here to die?_ ”

“ _DO I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH NO SHEETS????_ ”

“ _babe what the hell._ ”

“ _WHERE DID YOU GO???? COME BACK ASSHOLE_ ”

Jisung was in the middle of hastily typing his next message when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, causing him to flinch slightly. He stepped off his bed— still a mess of sheets on top of his mattress— and padded over slowly to the door. Pulling it open, his expression remained blank as the sight of his boyfriend came into view.

“Yes?”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Don’t be mad at me, I’m literally here to help you.”

The younger’s eyes lit up almost instantly. He moved aside to make room for Renjun to walk in, sighing heavily as the boy laughed at what he saw.

“Are you sure you tried hard enough?” Renjun turned around to face Jisung. Letting out a strangled noise of frustration, Jisung walked forward to wrap his arms around Renjun’s smaller frame. Resting his head on the older’s shoulder, he replied shortly. “Yes. Now go do it.”

Shrugging the boy off of his body gently, Renjun held the fitted sheet in his hands and looked at Jisung. “This one is the hardest part. If you get this one on, everything else is easy.”

Jisung watched as Renjun crawled to the farthest corner of the bed— the one Jisung was having trouble with. The boy easily got the bedsheet over the edge before standing to secure the opposite edge over the corner, quickly getting the third and fourth done after. He turned and smiled at Jisung, who just looked at him in shock.

“Do you have some secret powers we never discussed? I feel like I was deprived of information that I’m supposed to know.”

“I told you over the phone that you weren’t doing it right. You said you were doing it your way. That’s where you went wrong.” Renjun spoke, lifting his hands to fix the collar of Jisung’s jacket. “My work here is done. Your turn.” He gestured towards the bed.

With wide eyes, Jisung stared at Renjun in disbelief. “What? But it looks easy— why can’t you just do it?” He pouted.

“Exactly,” Renjun pointed out. “It’s easy, so you can do it!” He patted Jisung’s chest before walking away, settling for a seat at Jisung’s desk. The boy let out a loud sigh before moving towards his bed, taking the flat top sheet and waving it in the air to lay it down. Muttering short phrases of frustration under his breath, it took him a few minutes to get it laid out perfectly. From behind him, he could feel Renjun’s smile radiating warmth into the room.

Turning back around, Jisung looked at him with defeated eyes. “Now what?”

“Put your pillowcases on, then you can put down the blanket, and you’re done.” Renjun sent him a small grin— one filled with encouragement. Jisung’s heart warmed slightly at the sight of it, his body instantly moving to finish making his bed.

A few long minutes passed, but finally— Jisung was able to throw himself back onto his bed that was finally neatly made. Renjun giggled at his action from the other side of the room before offering a few quiet claps, standing from his seat. 

“It’s getting late, I’m going to bed now.” Renjun walked to where Jisung had sat up on the bed. He ran a gentle hand through Jisung’s now cherry red hair, grinning as the younger naturally leaned into his touch. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, Renjun whispered a soft goodnight before turning on his heels.

“Wait!” Jisung pouted. “You’re just gonna leave?”

Renjun rose a questioning eyebrow. “Babe, it’s almost midnight and I’m tired. You’re acting like I’m leaving the dorm when I’m literally two doors down.”

Jisung frowned. “Why can’t you sleep in here?”

“You didn’t offer.” Renjun smirked, as if he expected Jisung to ask. “Let me go get ready for bed, I’ll be back.”

Humming in contentment at Renjun’s response, Jisung laid back down after grabbing his phone from his nightstand, mindlessly scrolling through his apps as he waited. He yawned loudly before getting up, realizing he had to complete his own night routine. 

Once he was done changing, he walked into the small bathroom connected to his room— he had won rock, paper, scissors and gotten the master bedroom. Jeno and Jaemin had argued that he didn’t even need it, since he would probably be in Renjun’s room all the time, but their complaints fell on deaf ears.

Besides, the couple could always turn Jisung’s room into their hangout spot.

Jisung jumped suddenly, startled by the sight of Renjun sitting on his bed. The boy was still wearing his glasses, looking deep in thought as he looked down at his phone. He was clad in one of Jisung’s large hoodies— his oversized, gray one. It was Renjun’s favorite to steal.

Hearing Jisung’s head collide with the wall as he jumped, Renjun looked up quickly and chuckled, gesturing for the boy to hurry up. Jisung hastily made his way to the door to turn off the lights before letting out a small noise of fear, practically sprinting towards his bed. 

“Still scared of the dark?” Renjun smiled widely, taking off his glasses and scooting over to make room for the taller boy. “Shut up.” Jisung muttered, lifting the blanket to slide under the covers.

As if he was programmed to do it, Renjun laid his head on Jisung’s chest once the boy had laid down— on the left side, right above his heartbeat. Jisung checked his phone one last time before plugging it in and setting it on his nightstand, looking down to see what Renjun was looking at.

“Couple bracelets?” He questioned curiously, seeing a variety of pretty jewelry on Renjun’s phone screen. Renjun blushed slightly before humming. “I thought it’d be nice to get them for our anniversary.”

Jisung grinned widely, eyes following along with the slow scroll of Renjun’s fingers. “Cute. I’ll pay.”

Renjun let out a grunt of disagreement, looking up at Jisung almost instantly. “It was my idea. I can pay.” Rolling his eyes, Jisung chuckled. “Sure. Just tell me which ones you want, then don’t buy them. I want to.”

Sitting up, Renjun stared at Jisung, whose expression remained indifferent. “Whatever. I’ll buy them without you knowing.” All the younger could do was shake his head in response, knowing after a few pouts and kisses he could eventually convince Renjun to let him pay.

“Okay, no more phones. You said you were tired— let’s go to bed.” Jisung changed the subject, poking Renjun’s torso. The boy flinched harshly, glaring at Jisung. “Don’t tickle me, asshole. Hold on.”

Jisung ignored the boy’s statement, poking at his side again. He pouted, “Babe, hurry.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow at him before leaning over Jisung’s body to place his phone on the nightstand.

A mistake.

Practically jumping at the chance he had, Jisung grinned widely before placing his hands on Renjun’s waist, causing the boy to land backwards onto the bed. The younger couldn’t stop laughing as Renjun squirmed under his touch, begging for him to stop between giggles.

“Jisung, I will literally kill you in your sleep.” He breathed out once Jisung had let go of him, trying to catch his breath. All Jisung could do was chuckle in response, laying down next to Renjun.

A silence fell over them slowly— a comfortable one. Jisung turned to face Renjun, the latter mirroring his actions. Even in the darkness, Jisung could make out his boyfriend’s slightly flushed cheeks and small smile. It was contagious— without much thought, Jisung felt the corners of his mouth lifting in a stupid grin that only Renjun could trigger.

Leaning down slightly, Jisung pressed a short kiss to Renjun’s cheek. “Thanks for helping me today.” A warm feeling rose in his stomach as he pulled away, watching as the boy’s smile grew further.

“Yeah, of course. You’re a baby, but you’re my baby.” Renjun stared up at him, a fond look in his eyes. “Who else is gonna take care of you?”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “I don’t need taking care of, I just need assistance sometimes.”

A scoff rose from the back of Renjun’s throat. “Right, whatever you say.”

At some point during their conversation, their faces had slowly inched closer together— now only a few centimeters apart. Renjun tilted his head up further so their lips just barely ghosted over each other’s, neither of them moving to close the gap.

“Is there something you’re waiting for?” Jisung questioned. Renjun shook his head lightly before inching forward to close the gap between them. He placed a few teasing kisses on the corners of Jisung’s mouth before finally connecting their lips. Jisung hummed contentedly, angling his head down to further deepen the kiss.

Renjun was the first to pull away, a smile creeping onto his face as he took in the sight of his pretty boyfriend. Jisung’s mouth was quick to form a pout at the loss of contact, his hand tugging lightly at the end of Renjun’s [his] hoodie. 

Closing the gap between them again, Renjun cradled Jisung’s face in his small hands as he pressed a soft kiss onto the boy’s pout— an attempt to kiss it away. He followed by peppering gentle kisses on the tip of Jisung’s nose, on his forehead, on both of his cheeks, and a final one on his mouth again.

“That’s enough kisses for today, I think.” Renjun giggled, smiling up at the boy before turning in his arms. Jisung huffed out a sigh, his arm automatically moving to loosely sling itself over Renjun’s waist. Their bodies pressed closer to each other, leaving little to no space between them. Lazily, Jisung pressed a few kisses onto the exposed skin of Renjun’s neck, causing the boy to let out a whine.

“Baby, stop. Go to sleep.” Renjun told him, hand moving to intertwine itself with Jisung’s that was placed underneath him. They both knew Jisung was bound to wake up complaining about his arm going numb, but neither cared enough to do or say anything about it.

Jisung sighed, his breath tickling the back of Renjun’s neck. “You didn’t even say goodnight.”

“Goodnight, you big baby.”

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Jisung replied, drowsiness evident in his tone.

Renjun couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face as he closed his eyes. “I love you.”

He could practically feel Jisung’s grin burning a mark into his back.

“I love you. Goodnight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha anyone wanna volunteer to teach me how to properly make my bed
> 
> kidding. that’s all ^__^ literally almost 2k of just... rensung fluff. i love them so much :( i’m starting to use caps in my writing now... let me know what you think about it! as always feel free to leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot!! my twt is renminsung & my cc is in my twt bio, check them out if you want :]


End file.
